


27. Tweet (For what it's worth)

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Louis tweets a line of a lyric and Harry gets in touch for the first time in a while.(Inspired by Louis's tweet today.)





	27. Tweet (For what it's worth)

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo* this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings** and some requests.
> 
> * I failed on the NaNo thing, but I'm going to write 30 anyway.  
> ** And I also seem to have got stuck on Larry

'Just @ me next time' Harry texts.

Louis stares at it. There's no way Harry would want him to @ him. Ever. Last time, when Louis had wished him a happy birthday on Twitter, Harry had asked Niall to ask him why he'd done it and he hadn't been able to answer.

But he can now. A bit. Maybe. Sometimes he wants to reach out. Sometimes he wants to pretend nothing has changed. Sometimes he thinks about how fucking stupid is that he can't say happy birthday to his best fucking mate on fucking Twitter.

But Harry's not his best mate anymore, is he. Hasn't been for years.

'As if,' Louis texts back. 'And it wasn't about you anyway.'

'Come on,' Harry replies instantly, as if he'd been sitting, staring at his phone, waiting for Louis's response. It's more likely to be because he's bored at a studio or a fucking Gucci fitting or something. It's not because he wants to know what Louis's got to say. He stopped wanting that a long time ago.

'It's just lyrics,' Louis replies. 'I like the song. The album's epic. Have you listened to it?'

They're having a conversation. This is fine. It's probably the first time in at least two years, maybe more, but it's fine. Louis can do this.

'No,' Harry comes back. 'But I will.'

Louis stares at his phone. Harry can't stand Liam Gallagher. Can't stand either of them. They'd had a huge fight about it years ago when one of them (Louis genuinely can't remember which) had slagged off One Direction, but Louis kept listening to them, band and solo. Harry said their voices made him want to smash things. Louis had told him to lighten up. Harry had stormed out.

'You hate Liam Gallagher,' Louis replied, something tightening in his chest. He rubbed it with the heel of his hand.

Harry replied with a shrugging emoji - a fucking emoji! - and 'Things change.'

Louis tapped out of the texts and double-checked Harry's contact. Was he being catfished? How fucking embarrassing would that be? He quickly texted Niall and asked him to confirm Harry's number. That was embarrassing too, but he wasn't even going to think about it.

'Yeah, that's it,' Niall replied, almost immediately. 'Why? What's happening?'

Louis smiled involuntarily. Niall the peacemaker; in touch with all of them when none of them were in touch with each other. He'd call him later. Right now he needed to, what? He didn't know what he needed to do. He stared at Harry's last text: Things change. That was for fucking sure.

'Who are you and what have you done with Harry?' Louis types. It's shit, but the best he can do right now. And he wants to acknowledge that this is new, this is not something they do, but he can't actually say that because if he says that, what else will he have to say?

'Was it really not for me?' Harry replies.

Louis groans and thinks about throwing his phone across the room. So Harry hasn't changed that much then. Still perceptive. Still direct. Still the bravest person Louis's ever met.

Louis stands up and walks around his sofa, trying to breathe. He sent the tweet. He should have been prepared to deal with the consequences. He'd thought he was. He's absolutely not. _Maybe one day you'll call me and tell me that you're sorry too_. He couldn't call. But he could do this. He can do this. He can.

He picks his phone up, ignoring the trembling in his fingers. Types 'It was for you.'

'I'm glad,' Harry replies.

'Me too,' Louis manages to type before letting his phone fall to the floor.  

It's a start.

  



End file.
